Przy księżycu
by Stokrot
Summary: ...czyli nawet Gin Ichimaru pokazuje czasem ludzką twarz. Shinsou inspirowana wspaniałymi rysunkami autorstwa Elruu. Dedykowane wszystkim, który lubią Gina, w szczególności Clio i TurquisePL.


**Przy księżycu**

— A więc go zostawisz.

Twarz uśpionego Izuru Kiry wyglądała niezwykle spokojnie w chłodnym świetle księżyca. Gin Ichimaru uniósł głowę.

— Nie mam wyboru… dobrze o tym wiesz, Shinsou.

Lisica przeciągnęła się leniwie, zakołysała puszystym ogonem.

— Nie rozumiem — przyznała. — Przecież wcale tego nie chcesz.

— To, czego chcę, nie ma tu najmniejszego znaczenia, Shinsou. — Głos Gina był spokojny, ale pobrzmiewała w nim ledwie wyczuwalna nuta goryczy.

— Wolisz zatem go skrzywdzić? — Shinsou przekrzywiła trójkątny łebek, spoglądając nań nie bez pewnej złośliwości. Gin bezwiednie zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

— Nie chcę go krzywdzić — wyszeptał ochryple. — Wiesz, że nie…

Shinsou posłała mu kolejne przenikliwe spojrzenie.

— A jednak… — srebrzysty ogon musnął jego ramię, gdy ostentacyjnie przeszła obok niego. — A jednak to robisz…

Gin zwiesił głowę.

— Czemu nie zabierzesz go ze sobą?

— To niemożliwe — oczy Gina Ichimaru przez chwilę zapłonęły złotem. — Nie wolno mi. I… — zawahał się. — I nie chcę.

— Nie chcesz? — lisica popatrzyła na niego z zaciekawieniem. — To coś nowego…

Gin nie odpowiedział. Shinsou przypatrywała mu się uważnie.

— A czemuż to… nie chcesz? — zapytała przeciągle.

Ichimaru ponownie popatrzył na śpiącego Kirę, na rozsypane na poduszce jasne włosy, które w blasku księżyca wydawały się srebrne jak jego własne.

Shinsou prychnęła pogardliwie.

— „Bo chcę go chronić." „Bo tak będzie dla niego lepiej." „Bo chcę trzymać go od tego z dala." Prawda, Ginie Ichimaru? Tak właśnie chciałeś odpowiedzieć, czyż nie?

Gin milczał.

Lisica prychnęła ponownie, jej srebrny ogon zafalował.

— Trochę późno na skrupuły, Ichimaru — stwierdziła kąśliwie. — Należało zastanowić się wtedy, gdy brałeś tego chłopca do swojego oddziału. Przecież wiedziałeś, co będziesz musiał zrobić. O czym ty w ogóle myślałeś?

Gin Ichimaru znów długą chwilę nie odpowiadał, wreszcie westchnął cicho.

— Nie wiem — wyszeptał niemal bezradnie.

Shinsou spojrzała na niego z wyższością.

— Nie trzeba było go w to mieszać, Gin. Wystarczyłoby pozostawić go w Oddziale Czwartym. Teraz możesz tylko wybierać między mniejszym a większym złem…

— Nie wolno mi go zabrać — powtórzył Gin, dziwnie nieobecnym tonem, zupełnie jakby myślami był zupełnie gdzie indziej. — Nie wolno mi, nawet gdybym chciał. Muszę być sam, choć nie jestem sam… choć znalazł się ktoś, dla kogo… — urwał, po czym podjął ponownie. — Nie do mnie należą decyzje o tym, co mogę uczynić…

— Bzdury! — lisica zjeżyła się raptownie, w srebrzystym świetle księżyca wypełniającym pokój zalśniły kły. — Co za skończone bzdury! Nie ty decydujesz? A kto, jeśli nie ty, wybrał tego chłopca na porucznika Oddziału Trzeciego? Kto, Ginie Ichimaru?

— Ciszej, Shinsou — przerwał jej niespodziewanie Gin, na poły ostrzegawczo, na poły z troską. — Ciszej… — dodał znacznie łagodniej, spoglądając na Kirę. Twarz młodego porucznika ściągnęła się w niespokojnym grymasie, a z ust dobył się słaby jęk. Dłoń Gina z niespotykaną delikatnością dotknęła jego policzka, odgarnęła kosmyk jasnych włosów. Kira westchnął cicho i po chwili na jego twarz powrócił spokój.

Shinsou przypatrywała się temu nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

— Mógłbyś mu chociaż powiedzieć — stwierdziła z cichym wyrzutem. — Cokolwiek…

— I jeszcze bardziej to utrudnić, Shinsou? — Gin raptownie poderwał głowę. — A poza tym…

— Wiem, wiem, nie wolno ci — parsknęła lisica cynicznie. — Ty i wielkie sprawy wielkich tego świata… Cóż znaczy jedno rozdarte serce…?

— Shinsou…

— Nie możesz zrzucić całej odpowiedzialności na dowództwo Soul Society, Gin — lisi ogon dotknął jego ręki, gdy Shinsou minęła go po raz kolejny. — Ty go w to wplątałeś, a teraz szukasz winnych…

— Aizen… — spróbował zaprotestować Gin, ale lisica nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć.

— Aizen pozbył się go. Odesłał do Oddziału Czwartego, bo okazał się za słaby dla jego celów. To ty go stamtąd zabrałeś, Gin… a teraz porzucisz jak niepotrzebną już zabawkę…

— Milcz, Shinsou!

— Ciiiiszej… — syknęła zjadliwie lisica. Jej ogon zawisł niebezpiecznie blisko twarzy Izuru Kiry. — Ciszej, bo go obudzisz… A może… — dodała przewrotnie. — Może powinnam mu w tym pomóc…? Jak myślisz, Gin? Co powie, widząc cię tutaj? Mmmm?

— Przestań — wycedził Gin gniewnie. — Izuru nie jest… nigdy nie był moją zabawką.

— Czyżby? Więc nie sprowadziłeś go tutaj dla kaprysu?

— Nie! Dobrze wiesz, że nie!

— Och — lisica zaśmiała się, machnęła ogonem. — Cóż, Ginie Ichimaru… Wiedziałeś, jakie życie prowadzisz… Powinieneś był w odpowiednim czasie dokonać wyboru…

— Nie praw mi morałów, Shinsou!

— Powinieneś był dokonać wyboru — ciągnęła Shinsou, nie zważając na jego słowa — zanim przesłoniłeś świat temu biednemu chłopcu, Gin. A teraz… teraz miotasz się… miotasz się jak w klatce, bo sam się do niego przywiązałeś. Czyż nie?

Gin mocniej zacisnął pięści i przez chwilę zdawało się, że wybuchnie gniewem, ale w końcu tylko spuścił wzrok.

— Przestań, Shinsou… — wyszeptał, niemal prosząco.

— Więc jednak — srebrzysty ogon zafalował triumfalnie, ocierając się o kolana Gina. — Przyznajesz, że jest ci bliski…

Ichimaru odwrócił wzrok.

— Ojej, jej… — prychnęła ponownie lisica. — Nie rób takiej męczeńskiej miny, Gin, nie do twarzy ci z nią. Ale to tylko dowodzi, że miałam rację… — kolejne nonszalanckie machnięcie ogonem. — A mimo to jesteś gotów go zostawić bez jednego słowa wyjaśnienia, czy tak?

— Mówiłem ci już, Shinsou, nie mam… — zaczął, ale Shinsou ponownie przerwała mu w pół słowa.

— Nie masz wyboru, oczywiście… Biedny, nieszczęsny ty i twoja wielka zbawcza misja… A co w takim razie z nim? Nie obchodzi cię, jak będzie się czuł, kiedy pewnego dnia po prostu powiesz mu „żegnaj"?

Gin ponownie uciekł spojrzeniem. Lisica chwilę taksowała go wzrokiem, po czym syknęła gniewnie.

— Więc i tego chcesz mu odmówić — powiedziała, przeciągając słowa. — Uciekniesz bez pożegnania… a wcześniej pewnie wykorzystasz jeszcze „dla dobra sprawy", mam rację? Tylko pogratulować, Ginie Ichimaru. Jesteś skończonym, żałosnym tchórzem. Zaczynam żałować, że to ciebie wybrałam…

— Shinsou…

— Gin… On patrzy na ciebie jak w słońce. Poszedłby z tobą wszędzie, jeśli tylko byś mu pozwolił…

— I właśnie dlatego nie mogę tego zrobić!

— Nie możesz — Shinsou posłała mu złe spojrzenie. — W takim razie lepiej zabij go teraz, okażesz mu więcej litości!

— Milcz! — dłoń Gina wystrzeliła nagle do przodu, sięgając do gardła lisicy — ta jednak była szybsza; w mgnieniu oka odskoczyła w kąt pokoju, jeżąc sierść.

— Oszalałeś, Gin? — warknęła wściekle.

Gin oddychał ciężko, jego złote oczy lśniły złowrogo.

— Nigdy więcej — wydyszał. — Nigdy więcej nie waż się nawet o tym wspominać, Shinsou.

Chwilę trwała pełna napięcia cisza, podczas której oboje mierzyli się wzrokiem. Gin był pierwszym, który odwrócił spojrzenie.

— Shinsou… — zaczął.

— Wiesz, na co go skazujesz? — weszła mu w słowo lisica, spoglądając już nie na niego, ale na pogrążonego we śnie Kirę. W jej głosie pobrzmiewał smutek. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak bardzo będzie cierpiał?

— Nie chcę, by cierpiał — szepnął Gin. — Chcę, by żył.

— Jako twój wyrzut sumienia?

Gin Ichimaru potrząsnął głową.

— Nie… Po prostu… — jego głos zabrzmiał nieomal miękko. — Chcę, by żył.

Shinsou zmrużyła swe przenikliwe oczy.

— Robisz mu niewyobrażalną krzywdę… Wiesz, jak ciężkie brzemię na niego zrzucasz?

Gin spojrzał na nią. Jego oczy jeszcze nigdy nie były tak poważne.

— Wiem.

Srebrna lisica przekrzywiła głowę.

— I mimo wszystko jesteś gotów…

— Nie jestem — przerwał jej raptownie Gin. — Nie jestem i nigdy nie będę. Dlatego właśnie…

— …chcesz odejść w taki sposób?

Skinął głową. Shinsou machnęła ogonem z rozczarowaniem.

— To zwykła ucieczka, Gin. Jesteś tchórzem. Tchórzem i egoistą.

— Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem, Shinsou?

Spojrzała na niego uważnie.

— Gardzisz sobą? — zapytała.

— A jak ci się wydaje?

Chwilę trwali w milczeniu. Gin patrzył na szczupłą sylwetkę śpiącego Izuru Kiry, na łagodną, opromienioną księżycem twarz, na której nadal malował się błogi spokój.

Westchnął z bólem.

— Nie zasługuję na niego — wyszeptał.

— Nie zasługujesz — przyznała Shinsou, przysuwając się bliżej i omiatając jego kolana srebrzystym ogonem. Usiadła u jego boku. — Wiesz… — podjęła. — Tchórz z ciebie, Gin. Ale mimo wszystko… uczciwy tchórz. Może jeszcze coś z ciebie będzie, więc… chyba jeszcze trochę z tobą zostanę.

— Shinsou…?

— Może nawet… — ciągnęła tymczasem lisica, układając się wygodniej i otulając ogonem. — Może pewnego dnia… zdołasz mu to wynagrodzić.

— To możliwe, Shinsou? Shinsou?

Odpowiedzi nie było. Gin odwrócił głowę i w miejscu srebrzystego lisiego futra ujrzał u swego boku krótki miecz. Ujął go w dłoń i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jasną klingę, nim wstał w końcu, kierując się ku wyjściu. Zanim zasunął drzwi, raz jeszcze obejrzał się na skąpany w świetle księżyca pokój i pogrążoną w głębokim śnie postać swego porucznika. Obawiał się, że to ostatnia równie spokojna noc.

_Przepraszam, Izuru._

Nadszedł czas.


End file.
